Sister Swap
by GoldenEyes17
Summary: Jun and Pirika swap households for two weeks, expecting to change the family's way of life somehow. What Ren didn't know was that, inviting Pirika into his life, meant inviting love into his life as well.


GoldenEyes17: This is my first fanfiction on this account, and it is baised off of the American television series, 'Wife Swap', where wives swich household for two weeks! It is better than it sounds, and that is where this story comes in! I do not own Shaman King, no matter how hard I try to get it.

It was a hot summers day in the Hokkaido region, the mild weather keeping many of the towns people indoors throughout the day. One house in particular, the house on the very edge of the town, was buzzing with excitement. The television, which was usually turned up to as loud as it could get, was tuned down as excited muttering filled the atmosphere of the living room. Many people were filtering in through the house, chatting to one another, one in particular seemed to be the center of attention.

She had long blue hair that reached almost down to her waist, which was adorned with a cute mini-skirt just bellow a blue sweatshirt. Another person, this time a boy, stood in the center of the room as well, just beside the girl, and by the looks of things, they appeared to be brother and sister, the girl being the younger of the two. The boy could not have been older than seventeen, his sister around the age of fifteen.

The boy's hair was blue as well, but unlike the girl's, his was short and spiky, apearing to defy gravity as it stood on end, supported only by the headband that held it into place. The excitement seemed to revolve solely on a letter, clenched tightly in the girl's small hands, which was being stared at with watchful eyes. It had been opened, and the tightly scribbled handwriting on thetop left-hand corner said something along the lines of 'Congradulations, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be on the televisions hit series, 'Sibling Swap'. This week, we have randomly selected two sisters of families around the world, and they will be switching households for all of two weeks. The first week will consist of the family rules being followed, and the second week, new rules to fit with the old lifestyle of the new family member will be solely obeyed by the entire new family.' The rest of the letter was made up of important official documents.

"Isn't this great, onii-chan? I mean, out of all of the contestants, I was chosen! And now I get to be on tv and everything, and so do you!" The girl squealed with delight to her brother, who in turn smiled greatly at her._ This is going to be great!_ They both thought at almost the exact same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Kishuu, China, another family had been chosen for the said reality show. This family, on the other hand, had no guests over to their large mansion. Thier entire house was done in black and red, with Yin-Yang symbols scattered everywhere about the house; all in all, it did not present the most friendly atmosphere for guests.

In the corner of a particularily large room stood two people, one was short and had purple hair which went up in a spike at the back, and piercing golden eyes that looked as though they could see into one's soul. He was not at all pleased looking as he stared up at the woman before him, who had to have been his sister. He must have been sisteen years of age, and his sister, who was a considerable amount taller than he was, must have been twenty at least.

She had green hair which was tied up in the back at an eighty degree angle. Compaired to her brother, she had a friendly look about her, and she had an excited air about her as well. She too clenched a letter bearing the same words as the other had in her slightly longer and more mature hands.

"Oh, Ren, is this not exciting? Are you not excited to meet the your new sister for the next two weeks? I can not wait to meet my new family, and who would have ever guessed that I could have gotten chosen for such a wonderful television show? Think of it this way, you get to be on television!" And soon she was sent into a fit of nervious giggles, making her brother put on a face that indicated that he was feeling quite ill from all of her 'girliness'.

"Sure it is, Jun. I can't wait..." he roled his eyes and, unluckily, his sister saw him do so.

"Oh, Ren, you really need to lighten up a bit. She can't be as bad as you think, maybe you'll like her! Andperhaps she'll like you enough to be your girlfriend, like you always wanted!" Jun started giggling again, and twice as much so as her brother's abnormal tongari on his head grew about two feet in the coarse of one minute.

A stranger in his house for two weeks! And to think, a _girl_ stranger in his house for one week!

_Maybe you'll like her!_ Yeah, right. He highly doubted that.


End file.
